deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei vs Ichigo
Reboot Season 1, Episode 1! These two are some of anime's edgiest protagonists to exist! Lets make 'em fight! ' EdgyboisTN.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Anime is home to many characters, and a good deal of them are edgy. ' Mercer: And these two fit the bill really well. Necro: Hiei, the master of the Evil Eye! ' Finale (38).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Mercer: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Shinigami!' ' Finale (37).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: I'm Necro, and He's Mercer!' Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Finale (39).jpg 'Hiei Gazes Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Hey Mercer, can we even classify this guy as a demon? I mean, he's like four feet tall. Mercer: Size isn't everything! Born to Fire demon and an Ice girl, Hiei had a rather rough upbringing. By rough, I mean the other ice chicks got pissed and waited until he was born, and then they threw him off a cliff! Necro: Raised by thieves and bandits, Hiei swore revenge on the ice women. With his super demon physique, Hiei began killing and stealing at a young age, who was undefeated...that is until he fought with the spirit detective, Yusuke Yurameshi. Mercer: But, Hiei needed more power to kill his mom and her race, so, He went to Dr. Shigure to get a power up. Necro: This is Hiei's most powerful weapon, the Jagan, or the Evil Eye. ' '''Mercer: The Jagan grants Hiei the power to spy on people from up to ten kilometers away, Read Minds and Protect his own from mental attacks and illusions. And last, but not least is Hiei's telekinesis. This means that Hiei can lift and throw around objects and energy with his mind! ' '''Necro: Once he got the jagan, he decided to go to his mom's village and take his revenge. Mercer: But, once he got there he found out that their lives were meaningless, so he realized that there was no reason to kill them. Necro: Hiei then found a new mission. He had a twin sister, and he went to find her. Mercer: Really? Wait... is Gender Bender Hiei canon? Necro: No. Hiei is a powerful warrior, and is a master martial artist with the ability to control fire, his most basic and iconic attack, the fist of the mortal flame, in which he wreathes his fist or foot in fire and strikes his foe with it. Mercer: But he does not use just any normal fire, he uses badass demon fire! Which he shapes to look like dragons. Necro: With Dragon Of The Darkness Flame, Hiei creates massive pillars of black dragon-shaped flame, which burn and bite anything in their path! Hiei can also mold the Darkness Flame into a sword for enhanced slash attacks. Mercer: And of course Hiei has a super form! Necro: Jaganshi mode boots all of Hiei's powers immensely, grating him multiple physical boosts and a fire boost, no allowing him to control multiple dragons. Mercer: And if he needs it, Hiei has an eleventh hour power, in which he absorbs his dragon and gains all of it's power, meaning his physicality is increased. Necro: Speaking of which, lets cover Hiei's Physicality. Mercer: Hiei is able to avoid Yusuke's spirit gun at point-blank range, which has shown the same properties as light. Necro: Hiei is easily able to move fast enough to fool the lightning timing Yusuke, as shown when Hieh sliced up an ice guy. Kurama: How many times did you cut him? Hiei: Only 16. Yusuke: And here I could only keep up with 7 or 8. Mercer: In terms of Strength, Hiei is equal to Yuskue, who is said to be able to destroy the demon world, which is about 1.3 times larger than earth, and it is said to be a lot tougher than earth. Necro: His durability is equal to his strength, so, moving on. Mercer: Hiei's final power is his ability to separate his soul for his body and maintain all of his powers! ''' '''Necro: But, Hiei is not perfect. He has a strong sense of honor and will not use his full power on anyone who is weaker than him, and unfortunately for him Hiei has an issue with underestimating his foes.(And his emoness) Mercer: But few can match Hiei's power for very long! Hiei: Once your own doom has been unraveled, I assure you there is no turning back. 'Ichigo Reaps Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: No one ever said Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal kid. Mercer: Ya see, he can see the dead people, like that one kid from the sixth sense. But that's not all. Ichigo's mother was killed by a "Ghost", which is later found out to be a demon called a Hollow. Necro: Later in life, when Ichigo was seventeen he met a girl by the name Rukia, who accidently gave Ichigo her Soul Reaper powers. Mercer: And with that, one of the most badass anime protaganists was born. Necro: Ichigo wields the Zanpakuto, a sword made of Ichigo's soul. ''' '''Mercer: When Ichigo turns into his Soul Reaper form, he leaves his real body behind in the physical world, and gets a new body made of Reishi, which is invisible to humans and to anything without super senses. Necro: With Ichigo's new power he can fly, run at lightning fast speeds, and get smacked through entire city blocks with very little damage done to his person. Mercer: Ichigo's sword is named Zengetsu, and It has a spirit form that is essentially the same as Ichigo in almost every way. Necro: Every Soul Reaper Has a Zanpakuto spirit in them, but Ichigo has two. Mercer: Ichigo is a Soul Reaper because his dad was one too, and he is also part Quincy, (Humans with spirit powers) And part Hollow(Demon), and part Fullbringer(They can see dead people). Necro: Ichigo has many diffrent attacks that he uses to fight hollows, the first of which is Ichigo's signature attack, the Getsuga Tansho, which is basicly a sword beam that can be fired from up close and far away, and Ichigo can charge it up and fire a really big one. ''' '''Mercer: Ichigo can also use the Blut Vene, a shield like skill that block most types of attacks, however it has limits, such being unable to block attacks that are greater than his sprititual energy. Necro: Ichigo has many super forms Ichigo's base for is called Shikai, and his next form is called Bankai. Bankai gives Ichigo a times ten boost of power. Mercer: Next is Hollow Mask. This form can lift five hundred tons. Necro: Vasto Lorde is another form that grants Ichigo a massive power boost, at the cost of Ichigo's control of his body. Mercer: Dangai Ichigo allows Ichigo to shatter mountains with ease, And even break through the Black Coffin attack, which is a black hole in a box. Necro: Right after that Ichigo survived an explosion that exploded with the force roughly 814 kilotons of TNT. Mercer: Ichigo's ultimate attack is called the Mugetsu. The Mugetsu is a powerful projectile that uses all of Ichigo's energy at one time. Necro: Ichigo has one more form. A new form of Bankai that increased Ichigo's physical strength and speed by tenfold. Mercer: Overall, Ichigo is an insanely powerful soul reaper, with quite a few weaknesses. The first is Ichigo's overall lack of stamina and difficulty when it comes to some one who has mare spiritual power than he does. Ichigo: Now I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shimigami. ' 'Set Necro: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' Finale (33).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Fight' '''It had been a quiet night on Huco Mundo. As Ichigo stood on top of a tall, black building, he heard nothing but the quite' 'whoosh' of the wind. As he took a deep breath he began to sense something. Something Dark. Something he had never felt before. "Who's there?" Ichigo shouted into the darkness, drawing his Zengetsu, which was a massive clamor sword. "Only Me." A smug voice said from behind Ichigo. "Are you a hollow?" Ichigo asked, whirling around, swinging his Zengetsu down, only for it to be stopped by another blade. "No. I am much more powerful. I am a Demon." The voice said, stepping out of the darkness, a shiny, short, curved blade in his hand, the same blade that had deflected Ichigo's attack. One of the main thing's Ichigo noticed about him was his white head band, and extremely short stature. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked, pointing his sword at the short man. "It's simple. I want a good fight. I sense a great power about you, and I would like to see if you can give me the fight I want." The boy said, a terrifying grin forming on his face. "If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you'll ge-oof!" Ichigo said, getting interrupted by a strike from the boy. The attack knocked him off the building, falling and landing on the gray stone ground beneath him. "Hey bastard! That was a cheap shot!" Ichigo yelled up at the black haired demon. "My name is not bastard. It is Hiei. And yes, that was a cheap shot, but it was ment to test you, to see if you were worthy of me. And you are." Hiei said, jumping down, landing in front of the soul reaper. "Let's see what else you are made of." Hiei said, purple flames surrounding his fist. His other hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at a moments notice. "Let's see." Ichigo responded, adjusting his Zengestu. ' Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 9.54.14 AM.png|'Necromercer''' ' '''Hiei made the first move, rushing forwards, slamming his fist into Ichigo.' "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei screamed, his punch knocking Ichigo back a few feet. "You can do better!" Ichigo said, quickly recovering, slashing Hiei with his Zengetsu, cutting him across the chest, blood spurting from the wound. Hiei grunted in pain, and quickly recovered and healed, drawing his sword, and blocking Ichigo's next attack. "That almost hurt." Hiei said, as he counter attacked, wreathing his sword blade in fire, clashing with Ichigo's blade once more. This time, both fighters were launched back multiple feet. "That's It! This is over! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo exclaimed, his Zengetsu blade glowing with blue energy, firing a crescent shaped blast at the black haired demon. "Heh! Try again!" Hiei said, avoiding the attack with ease. "I will!" Ichigo said, suddenly appearing behind Hiei, slashing him across, the back multiple times, effectively cutting up Hiei's coat and cloak. "Oh, that's better!" Hiei responded, recovering and slashing Ichigo across the chest and shoulders, drawing blood and cutting up his robes. "I'm at my limit!" Ichigo thought to himself, as he flew back, the force of the attack knocking him far away. Ichigo hit the ground with a thud, and Hiei began to walk away in disgust. "How pathetic. I took time out of my night to fight you. And just go and die on me like that?! What a waste of time." Hiei said as he continued to walk away. "Pathetic, you say? I'll show you pathetic!" Ichigo muttered as he got up, holding his blade in front of him. "Oh? You're still alive? This is more interesting then I just thought." Hiei said, turning around, grinning once more. "Oh, I'm more than alive... I'm stronger than I've ever been before!" Ichigo said, as he reached up to his face and grabbed hold of his chin. He yanked. Hard. His face came off, revealing a monstrous red and white face, with a nasty grin stretched across it's mouth. ' '"How interesting." Hiei said, rushing towards the monstrous soul reaper. "DIE!" Ichigo screamed, fireing an energy blast from the tip of his now long and thin zengetsu, which Hiei avoided. "You first!" Hiei said, reaching Ichigo, and impaling him through the chest. Ichigo coughed blood and screamed in pain, quickly ripping himself off of Hiei's blade, appearing behind him once more, this time stabbing him through the chest, charging his blade with energy, he blasted a hole through his foe's chest, dealing massive damage to him, then kicking the short demon in the back of the head, sending him flying forwards. "Oh, that was good." Hiei said, getting up, his wounds closing up, as his skin turned green, multiple eye's opening all over his body. "But this-" Hiei said, stretching his hand out, black flames surrounding it. "Is better." He finished, firing a massive black and purple dragon at his foe, the blast quickly engulfing his foe, who screamed in pain. Ichigo had never felt pain this intense before. It was horrible. It felt as if every single cell in his body was bursting. Suddenly, everything went calm. He did no know why, but Ichigo took this chance to charge his sword with dark energy, and fire an energy blast from it. Hiei's attack was dispersed instantly, Ichigo's attack having overpowered it. "That's...Impossible!" Hiei screamed, as Ichigo's attack drew closer to him. Hiei quickly calmed himself, and lept over the attack, which struck the ground where he had been standing sconds earlier, vaporizing everything around it. "You are strong, Ichigo. But we both know this is not the limit of your power. Come, now show me you maximum power!" Hiei screamed, as he appeared in front of Ichigo and kicked him square in the face. "You're right!" Ichigo said, as he recovered from Hiei's kick, transforming once more, this with a shiny gray horn sticking out from the side of his head. "Now I'm gonna kill you." Ichigo said simply, appearing in front of Hiei, slashing at him, only to be stopped by Hiei's telekinesis. Hiei lifted Ichigo and threw him into a building, the structure not being able to take it, toppling as soon as the soul reaper hit it. Hiei teleported in front of Ichigo, and slashed him with his blade, cutting off the soul reaper's arm. "Gah!" The soul reaper shouted, quickly front kicking Hiei back a few feet. Ichigo screamed in pain and anger, and transformed on more time, this time, a massive black aura surrounded the soul reaper. "It's time. You're finished." Ichigo said. This was his final form. "Take my ultimate attack!" Ichigo screamed, as he raised his blade, dark shadow energy surrounding it. "Mugetsu!" Ichigo screamed, as everything went black. Hiei could do nothing but watch. After a while, the darkness faded, the white glow of the moon shining down on Hueco Mundo. Both fighters still stood. They both looked at each other, their sword blades broken and jagged. ''' '''Hiei coughed up a large amount of blood, and Ichigo did the same. "You were tougher than I thought you would be." Hiei said, as he pointed his blade at his red haired foe. "I could say the same to you." Ichigo said, bringing his sword up and assuming a fighting stance once more. "But this next attack will end you, and this fight!" Both men said in unison, rushing towards each other. Hiei's head band had disappeared, a large purple eye opening on his forehead. Suddenly black flames appeared around his broken blade, forming a massive black, flaming blade. Ichigo had just enough strength left to transform again, and that's just what he did. He tore his face off once more, regaining his hollow mask form. They were now within striking distance of each other. They slashed. They passed one another.They Stopped. And Ichigo exploded into many bloody chunks having been cut to pieces, Thanks to Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame Empowered Slash, his blood painting the ground a sick color of red. "That.........was the best fight I've had in a long time." Hiei said, falling over. Utterly exhausted, as the city fell to ruin around him. 'K.O!' When Hiei woke up, he saw the destruction he and Ichigo had caused. "Hiei." A familiar voice said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "What the hell did you do?!" Yuske Yurameshi exclaimed, smacking Hiei in the back of his head, leaving a bright red welt on his cranium. "OW! I fought someone, and destroyed this place and enjoyed myself thoroughly." Hiei said, as he got up, stretched and began to walk away from his rival. ' '"Wait up you jerk!" Yusuke exclaimed, running after Hiei. 'Verdict' Mercer: Holy. Shit. That was awesome. Necro: I would expect no less from these two. Mercer: On to our Verdict. Necro: Right. We were originally going to give this match to Ichigo, but once we looked deeper into Hiei, It became clear that this was his match. Mercer: Yeah. Let's take a quick look at the physical edges. First off, Ichigo was faster than Hiei. When we looked at these two's speeds, we saw that this category was rather close. Ichigo is most certainly the faster of the two in movement and combat speed, and Hiei had him somewhat matched in reaction speed. Necro: Consider this. Ichigo took a trip that should have seven taken days, in nine and one quarter hours. To do this, Ichigo would have to move at speeds close to 319 million miles per hour. That's Relativistic, by the way. But, that's Ichigo's travel speed. We need to look at his reaction speed. Mercer: Ichigo was able to react to attacks from King Yawach, who was at least twice as fast as Ichibei, who could move at about 485,000,000 miles per hour. This means that Ichigo could move at speeds equivivilant to 970,000,000mph. That's effectively 40% faster than light. Now lets compare that to Hiei's best reaction speed. Necro: Hiei reacted to Yusuke's spirit gun, which shows the same properties as light, such as being able to be reflected and such. So, Hiei would have had to move faster than light to react to it. Mercer: When we checked how long it took Hiei to react to it, we got about 1.6 seconds. To preform a feat of that level, He would have to react at speeds equivalent to about 18% faster than light. So, point Ichigo! Necro: Ichigo was fast, but that just could not give him the win, especially considering the sheer difference in power. Let's look at Ichigo's maximum power. Ichigo should be comparable to Yawach, who was able to lift the Wandenreich, which was about the size of a planet. The kinetic energy needed to lift this thing is equivalent to about 900 exatons of TNT! That's enough TNT to destroy earth! Mercer: Now let's look at Hiei. Hiei should be able to compare to Yusuke, who is said to be able to destroy the demon world. Considering the size and curvature of the planet that we are shown, we can tell that the demon world is about 2.3 times the size of earth. The force needed to destroy a planet like this would be about 207 zettatons of TNT. Way higher than Ichigo's 900 exatons of TNT. Necro: It's the same story in durability, so lets move onto hax, skill and training. Mercer: Yeah, Ichigo was better trained, and we could say he was a better swordsman, but Hiei was juts way better and hand to hand combat, due to being an extremely skilled martial artist. Necro: Now on to their Hax. In short, Hiei took this category with ease. First off, the Jagan gave him the ability to see Ichigo, meaning his usual edge of being invisible was gone, not that it would matter, as Hiei can sense energy, so he could at least find him no matter what. Hiei's elemental resistance was not really all that helpful here, as Ichigo does not really use all that many elemental based attacks, if any. And his mental resistance was kinda worthless as well, but his telekinesis, teleportation, clairvoyance and telepathy were very useful. Mercer: Yeah, like, if thing's were not going Hiei's way, he could easily ragdoll Ichigo, of reverse his attacks on him. The telepathy and clairvoyance would allow Hiei to always know where Ichigo was, he could read his mind and predict all of Ichigo's attacks. And the use of teleportation? That would allow him to get out of any sticky situation Hiei might get himself into. And, it could allow him to get the drop on Ichigo. So, Hiei had the power set to take down the Substitute Shinigami. Necro: But Ichigo had some edges, such as being more focused in battle, and he could exploit Hiei's arrogance quite a bit, which would allow him to get a good amount of damage off. And, Ichigo's constant transformation's would keep Hiei on his toes, but in the end, all he could do was delay the inevitable. Popup: Even if Ichigo could kill Hiei's body, his soul could continue fighting, meaning Ichigo would still be unable to kill Hiei. Mercer: So in the end, Ichigo was fast and focused, but Hiei was to strong, to tough and versatile for Ichigo to handle. Guess Hiei Yu Yu HakiSHOWED Ichigo. Finale (42).jpg|'Necromercer' Necro: The winner is Hiei. Trivia * This is Going to be one of Necro's matches that he will submit to the top completed battles poll. * This is also Ichigo's second time appearing in Necro's DEATH BATTLE. * Ichigo has fought a demon both times he has appeared.' * This is Hiei's third Appearance on Necro's Death Battle. * Interestingly, Necro was originally going to have Ichigo fight Inuyasha, But Necro Decided against it at the last second and changed his foe to Hiei, thinking the match more fair at the time. * Necro likes both franchises quite a bit, but was raised on Yu Yu Hakisho * He spent most of his freshman year of high school watching/reading Bleach * He likes Bleach quite a bit. * This is Necro's 20th completed DEATH BATTLE. * Number 20 was originally set to be Mob vs Deku, but that Episode was pushed back, due to new feats for Deku, and a new season of Mob Psycho 100 has been announced for January of 2020. * Necro wants this to become an official episode of DEATH BATTLE. * He knows it will never happen. * This is also the first episode of Necro's Reboot Season, due to not likening how he did things in his previous season. * This Fight's Theme was based around the song Back In Black, by ACDC * Music is very influential in Necro's Fights. Next Time Finale (43).jpg|'Necromercer' Crash vs Diddy Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Fire Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs Sword Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Black themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:Demon vs Demon Hunter themed Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed by Necromercer Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Reboot Season 1 Category:Necromercer Post Reboot Category:Necromercer Reboot Completed Category:Rebooted Death Battles